


The Seamstress and The Maid

by TrancyPants



Series: Ladies In Love [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Fingering, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyPants/pseuds/TrancyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina is called to the Phantomhive mansion for a last minute appointment with Mey-Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seamstress and The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I know her name is Mey-Rin but in the official English translation, they call her Maylene. So I like it better than Mey-Rin.

Her hands were clammy and she was itching to enter the mansion so she could take off her damn uncomfortable skirt. It was almost dawn and she was called at the last minute. Nina gritted her teeth and was about to bang on the door again when it opened by someone she utterly disliked.

"I deeply apologize for the wait. There was a bit of a dilemma that had to be taken care of" the butler smiled and motioned her in.

She tore off her skirt once the door closed, tossing it aside. Nina didn't care if he looked, for the annoying butler has seen her bare legs exposed before. Sebastian wasn't fazed by the taboo showing of skin but turned from the door and quickly walked down a hallway to the servants quarters, leaving Nina to jog behind him to keep up.

The walk was silent as they made their way down a stone pathway. Nina clutched the materials she needed like her notebook and fabric close to her chest. They stopped in front of a door where Nina's heart raced with anticipation.

"Maylene? Ms. Hopkins is here to help" Sebastian said while knocking on the door.

"Don-don't come in..." A small voice whimpered from the other side.

Sebastian looked at Nina with a stern expression, "Now I can trust you to behave yourself doing your job in a professional manner while I am out with the young master, can I?"

"Would you like me to also do the laundry or labor in the kitchen as society has taught women in history to do?" Nina scoffed at him in a threatening whisper.

The butler replied with a small chuckle and walked past the seamstress, disappearing down the hall. Nina rolled her eyes once he wasn't in view anymore and without warning, threw the door open. She found Maylene hunched over the side of her bed wearing her nightdress.

"Oh no, no, no! This will not do!" Nina said.

After she closed the door she walked over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side and placed her things on the nightstand. Nina then proceeded to slide beside her and placed a hand on Maylene's thigh.

"Tell me all about it so I can make it better for you."

Maylene looked at the floor, wringing her hand," I-I c-c-can't fit my uniforms, I can't!". She blushed and shakily motioned to her chest and waist area. She then moaned and fell on to her pillow with her hands covering her face. What would the butler think of the maid now?

Nina sighed and flopped down behind the woman, spooning her "That's it? A woman shouldn't fuss over what biologically makes her different from men"

"B-but it's so hard being the only girl...surrounded by men. E-even working with them, it is" the maid stuttered.

_Even when she was vulnerable, Maylene looks stunning and beautiful as always,_ Nina thought. She got on her elbow and wrapped her free arm around Maylene, pulling her so close that the woman she loves can look her in the eye. The seamstress planted a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Women have the right to love who ever they please", Nina said before kissing her other cheek, "Even the same gender."She wasted no time to press her lips against Maylene's, feeling like she was in Nirvana. When Maylene kissed back, she gently rubbed her thigh and pushed the hem of the maid's nightgown up and over her bosom.

Maylene wanted to push the other woman off of her; but didn't want to. She knew that loving the same gender would have you thrown in the asylum or worse. Her heart belonged to Mr. Sebastian. He was perfect in every way and was so kind as to fix whatever mess her clumsy self made. His features were so defined as well that she couldn't help falling for him. But another part was aching for the woman passionately touching her in a way that made her feel good all over.

Nina slid her tongue into Maylene's mouth and toyed with hers. The hand that lifted the nightgown found it's way inside the maid's undergarment. Her index finger edged around Maylene's entrance, then began stroking her clitoris.

"Mhmmm" Maylene moaned inside the kiss as she tugged and groped the bed sheets. Her body began to feel hot and prickly all through out; enjoying every ounce of it. Is it so bad to fall for a woman if you are one yourself?

After a few more pleasurable strokes, Nina's finger then went inside the entrance. Once her finger could go no further, she twirled it in circles and parted her lips from the kiss. Then she lead a trail of kisses down the maid's neck, then her collarbone, and finally suckled Maylene's hardened nipple.

Her breathing increased into rapid pants. _It isn't right! This shouldn't be happening between two females, it shouldn't! My feelings belong to Mr. Sebas-_ Maylene couldn't finish her thought. Every inch of her body was going through waves of ecstasy and newer heights. She never felt this type of satisfaction before in well...ever. And she was never going back.

The seamstress stopped with her fondling and removed her finger. Nina sat up on her knees and started to remove her clothes above her hips while looking down at Maylene. When she finished, she moved her way back down a bit and laid flat on her belly, lifting the maid's legs on her shoulder as she licked the inside of her.

"Haagh!" Maylene mewed, arching her back. She felt so exhilarated beyond belief. Yet, her maximum hasn't been reached. Maylene had dreamed and fantasized of her lover being Mr. Sebastian but that didn't matter anymore now that somebody else beat him to it; and she was absolutely fine with it.

It took what seemed like forever for Nina to lick away the sweet nectar from the woman, but it was only ten or fifteen minutes. Or so she assumed. Nina didn't give a damn about the time because it seemed to have stopped for her. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Nina Hopkins!

Maylene couldn't hold it in any longer. As she moaned, she relieved her pent up excitement and slowly started breathing normally again. Nina might be a woman but after this enticing experience, she now was going to respect and love her more.

A knock came at the door followed by the butler's voice "Sorry to interrupt but the young master insists that you move along quickly."

Nina shot up on her knees and frantically wiped the fluids off her mouth and chin "A woman must take her precious time to perfect her masterpiece the way she wants it!"

"Very well, but please do hurry up" Sebastian sighed.

"Don't rush my creativity!" Nina retorted. She looked down at the maid's skin glazed with droplets of sweat and her cheeks a rosy red color. Nina smiled and went down for another kiss, clasping her fingers through Maylene's.


End file.
